a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steam generator for household use, and more particularly to a controller therefor.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Such a steam generator or apparatus, which is known per se, is used either for carrying out the cleaning of surfaces like grounds, walls, panes of glass, mirrors, clothes, carpets, moquettes or others, or for ironing. In some forms of such apparatus, the handpiece which is held by the operator is provided with a switch operative to control an electro-valve of the generator, to enable the flow of steam to be interrupted or reestablished. In such apparatus, however, the flow of steam cannot be adjusted by the operator directly from the handpiece because the on-off control is operated by the main supply current and it is dangerous to supply such current directly to the handpiece.